La tetera
by Little.Latina
Summary: Y la risa de Pam Beesley mientras juntos examinaban el contenido de la tetera, deteniéndose en cada objeto para recordar un evento en particular, una anécdota, una broma interna, era toda la música que necesitaba para expresar su estado de ánimo.


_Este es un regalo de Navidad para mi amiga Rocío, quien ama a Jim y a Pam tanto como yo (bueno, ella un poco más). Espero que pases una excelente Noche Buena y una excelente Navidad. Te quero mucho y gracias por todo :)  
_

_Espero que todos ustedes tengan una muy feliz Navidad también, y un gran año 2011.  
_

* * *

**Episodio: La fiesta de Navidad**

**Segunda temporada  
**

Michael y su estúpido juego de intercambiar regalos habían arruinado todo, y el esfuerzo que había puesto en hacerle a Pam un regalo especial había quedado reducido a nada, hecho trizas como si en lugar de haber acabado en manos de Meredith y luego de Oscar la tetera hubiera sido violentamente estrellada contra el suelo. Pero lo que más dolió – más allá de la bronca, impotencia y frustración que corría por su cuerpo causando que su corazón palpitara un poco más rápido con cada ronda de intercambio de presentes – fue el momento en el que Pam, al tener la oportunidad de escoger la tetera, escogió el maldito iPod que a todos parecía interesarles lo suficiente como para estar dispuestos a arrancarse los ojos en su afán por conseguirlo.

Ella podría haber elegido la tetera. Había tenido al menos una decena de oportunidades para recuperar la tetera. Sin embargo, había elegido el iPod. A pesar de la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro al abrir el regalo que con tanto esmero Jim le había preparado, Pam había preferido el costoso iPod. Dolía tanto como probablemente a Phyllis le dolía que Michael mostrara tanto desprecio por el guante de cocina tejido a mano, sino más.

Él había querido que aquel regalo fuera especial, no sólo un objeto. Había querido que tuviera un significado, que fuera importante no por su valor material sino por su valor sentimental. Había querido hacerle un regalo que encerrara una historia, parte de la historia de ellos dos, esa historia de amistad incondicional y compañerismo que él esperaba – ilusamente, a veces creía – se convirtiera en más, mucho más. Había querido darle un obsequio para Navidad lleno de recuerdos, un objeto que dijera claramente sin que hiciera falta el uso de palabras _'te conozco mejor que nadie, me preocupe por vos, me importás, sos lo que más valoro en este mundo_'.

Había visto sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa más radiante que el sol, más brillante que cualquier estrella cuando ella abrió el paquete, y en ese momento había sentido más dicha que nunca antes, como si su corazón se inflara el doble de su tamaño, una sensación tibia expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, desde la punta de la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies, abrazándolo por dentro. Y luego Michael en un ataque caprichoso había salido con la idea de jugar a intercambiar regalos, arruinando lo que, de otro modo, habría sido la mejor fiesta de Navidad en lo que llevaba trabajando como vendedor en Dunder Mifflin.

Estaba triste, abatido, se sentía derrotado, decepcionado… desilusionado. No hubiera sabido bien cómo describir lo que sentía, pero definitivamente las cosas no habían salido de acuerdo a lo planeado. Y si pensaba que las cosas no podían haber tomado un curso peor, la montaña rusa alcanzó su pico más bajo cuando sucedió algo aberrante: Dwight se quedó con la tetera.

Sí, Dwight.

Dwight Schrute, legítimo propietario de la hermosa tetera verde esmeralda que él había comprado para Pam porque sabía que ella quería una para poder preparar té durante los meses de invierno sin moverse de su escritorio en la recepción de la oficina. La tetera que él había llenado con pequeños pedacitos tangibles de recuerdos y piezas de valor económico nulo pero valor emocional inmenso para hacer sonreír a Pam (como los sobrecitos de salsa, o la foto de su anuario, por nombrar sólo algunos) ahora estaba en posesión de Dwight Schrute.

Feliz Navidad, Jim. Qué mal que la fiesta se haya arruinado.

Bueno, al menos Pam había conseguido el iPod que tanto parecía interesarle, y se la veía feliz observándolo, tocando todos los botones – como hace siempre que tiene en sus manos algún artilugio tecnológico – para ver cómo funcionaba. Se la veía contenta, con Roy a su lado. Y lo importante en Navidad es que los seres amados estén contentos, ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué el se sentía tan mal si evidentemente Pam estaba bien?

Quizá porque había esperado que ella peleara para conseguir de vuelta la tetera, en lugar de dejar que Dwight se la llevara.

En un acto desesperado se le ocurrió ofrecerle a Dwight algo a cambio de la tetera. Esa tetera era para Pam, la había comprado específicamente para ella, había guardado dentro suyo una historia contada de a retazos, una historia a la que sólo Pam le daría valor, una historia que sólo Pam entendería, porque la historia pertenecía a los dos, a su amistad, a esa amistad que él esperaba – ilusamente, quizá – se transformara en algo más.

No le importaba que Pam hubiera preferido el iPod, no le importaba la desilusión y el dolor que le causaba la certeza de que ella había elegido aquel aparatito costoso: quería recuperar la tetera para poder dársela a Pam.

Dwight no aceptó, obviamente. Era de esperar, claro, pero él había decidido arriesgarse de todos modos: le había ofrecido el llavero con el dibujo del trébol que le había tocado en suerte (mejor que aquél horrible saco a cuadros marrón, gris y blanco que le quedaba chico era, definitivamente, ninguna duda podía ser puesta en la cuestión), y le había ofrecido dinero, pero Dwight estaba demasiado entusiasmado con su nueva adquisición y el uso que le daría.

La tetera que había comprado para Pam acabaría siendo utilizada por Dwight Schrute para curar su sinusitis. Dwight Schrute iba a meter el pico de la tetera en su horrible, peluda, desagradable nariz para que el vapor curara su sinusitis. De solo pensarlo Jim sentía furia, náuseas, enojo, bronca y mil millones de cosas más, pero estallar y perder el control no era su estilo, ceder a las ganas de gritar y romper cosas no era su estilo. Jim era un muchacho tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo a veces, y acostumbrado a ceder al darse cuenta de que el hilo está demasiado tenso como para seguir tirando incansablemente de él.

En el auge de la fiesta, mientras todos bailaban, reían, hacían payasadas, se divertían y posaban para la cámara de Michael (¿hay algo peor que Michael Scott con una cámara digital y algunos tragos encima? Sí: Meredith, Phyllis, Creed y Kevin siguiéndole la corriente), se acercó a Pam, quien con su habitual expresión tímida y ojos brillosos como los de un adorable ratoncito se hallaba sentada detrás de su escritorio, junto al teléfono.

Se acercó, hizo una broma – como siempre -, ella le regaló una sonrisa hermosa – como siempre -, el sintió su corazón hinchándose con una mezcla de dolor y placer – como siempre -, y luego ocurrió el pequeño milagro navideño: Pam sacó de debajo de su mesa la tetera, esa tetera que él había comprado especialmente para ella, esa tetera llena de recuerdos.

Jim Halpert no pudo evitar la sonrisa que curvó sus labios al escucharla decir que le había cambiado a Dwight el iPod por la tetera, porque se había dado cuenta de cuánto él había trabajado en ese regalo, en esa sorpresa, sólo para ella.

Jim Halpert esa noche se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo, incluso si sucumbió a la cobardía y robó de la mesa la tarjeta que había escrito contándole a Pam todo lo que sentía por ella, volcando sus más puros y profundos sentimientos, confesando el amor que venía creciendo dentro de él prácticamente desde que la vio por primera vez.

Sin importar eso, sin importar que el estúpido de Roy andaba dando vueltas por ahí, sin importar que nuevamente le había agarrado miedo y había decidido dejar las cosas estáticas y seguir conformándose con su amistad en lugar de animarse a pedir más, Jim Halpert esa noche se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Y la risa de Pam Beesley mientras juntos examinaban el contenido de la tetera, deteniéndose en cada objeto para recordar un evento en particular, una anécdota, una broma interna, era toda la música que necesitaba para expresar su estado de ánimo.

Todo gracias a una simple tetera color verde esmeralda.


End file.
